Dance For Me
by SnowLion no Miko
Summary: Anzu has a plan to seduce the man she loves. With a little help from Isis, Malik is putty in her hands, and it’s all a result of her dancing prowess. And maybe a bit because of the skimpy clothes she borrowed. MalikAnzu, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_**Summary: Anzu has a plan to seduce the man she loves. With a little help from Isis, Malik is putty in her hands, and it's all a result of her dancing prowess. And maybe a bit because of the skimpy clothes she borrowed. MalikAnzu, oneshot**_

_Alright, now here's another YGO fanfic. I haven't written nearly as much YGO fanfics as I've wanted, so here's a start to get me back into the fandom. I hope everyone likes this, because MalikAnzu is one of my favorite pairings, and…yeah. Just enjoy! Lol._

* * *

**Dance For Me**

* * *

"So, you have feelings for my brother."

Mazaki Anzu spit the drink from her mouth, which the Egyptian woman dodged just in time.

"How…how…_what_?" Anzu squeaked nervously.

"How did I know?" Isis Ishtar smiled, her elegance showing through in her deep, oceanic eyes, "I know everything, if you haven't figured that out already."

The brunette's eyes immediately darted to the object around her neck and she groaned, "Right. Millennium Items. Of course. Is that why you asked me out for coffee?"

"Partly," Isis lifted the tea she ordered up to her lips as she gazed over the cup at the younger girl. "I know of your plan as well."

"M-My…my plan?" She started, looking shocked as a blush traced her cheeks, "I…I wasn't really going to go through with it, you know, Isis."

"Yes, I am aware of that as well."

"Then why…why bring it up?"

"Because," Isis began, looking with warmth in her eyes at the brunette dancer, "I am going to help you. You _are _going to try to seduce my brother."

"Whoa! Hold on a second, this is too weird!" Anzu shrieked, causing several of the spectators around them to stare in their general direction. She bit her lip with a nervous intent, hard enough to almost draw blood. "You're his sister, and you want me to…to…" She was too flustered to continue her sentence.

"I wouldn't be saying this if I didn't know he cared you too, Anzu." Isis offered, looking at her with gentle eyes. Her hand moved its way to her Millennium Necklace and stroked the strong gold that made up the powerful item. "And he does. Very much. More than he would allow himself to admit, so if you don't make a move, then nothing will happen. And I want my brother happy - I think you are just the person to do that."

Silence surrounded them like a thick blanket before Anzu caved.

"Alright, what do I have to do?

* * *

"Are…are you sure this will work?"

Anzu gazed at the elder woman with a strange look in her eyes. One that encompassed confusion, but nervousness as well. She clenched the bulky robe around her slender form, covering up the extent of Isis's work.

"If I know my brother, even _he _can't resist this," The black haired woman said, tucking a strand of soft hair behind Anzu's ear, "it also helps that he has feelings for you too, I suppose."

An attractive blush streaked the dancer's cheeks as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was left down, but a golden headband crowned the top of her head. She wore no makeup, as usual, and a thick golden chain with an Egyptian design rested around her slender neck. She couldn't see her outfit with the cloth of her cotton robe covering her form securely.

Isis looked appreciatively at her work and she helped Anzu to her feet. She was barefoot, and her toes pressed lightly on the tiles of the bathroom. She turned to face Isis, "Thank you…so much."

"No problem." Isis waved a hand in dismissal, but the other girl already had her arms around her shoulders, hugging her with a passion that the Egyptian woman had yet to experience in her family. She looped her arms around the thin girl as well and pulled her closer. "You'll be good for him."

A chill ran down her spine at the finality of her words. She had _seen _something, and whatever she had seen must have been something good.

The fact that Anzu was friends with a psychic - or something akin to a psychic - should've helped her confidence, but she had never seduced a guy before. She had never really had to be sexy and seductive and something someone _wanted_, and frankly, she was nervous.

Even though Isis had practically said this would work - and why shouldn't Anzu believe her? - she couldn't help but think that maybe she would mess this up, and prove the Millennium Necklace wrong.

* * *

_What the hell does my sister want? _A very irate Malik Ishtar thought as he leaned backward in a lush, expensive chair, looking at the doorway where he was expecting his sister to appear. She had said something about wanting to talk to him, and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

He crossed his arms and tried to sink further back into his chair. If this was about his ventures at Battle City, then he'd heard this before. He wasn't completely himself back in those days, and now that he had been ridden of the Millennium Rod, he was completely fine. Almost the same as he was before the spirit had taken hold. But, then again, some scars never heal.

He tried to think of some odd behavior that his sister had exhibited in the times they had talked before she asked him to come speak with her one afternoon - which happened to be today - and he sighed.

He heard some voices and his brows furrowed, _Did she invite someone? Is this an intervention? The hell? Rishid wouldn't go along with this…maybe it's Ryou. Maybe even it's Yuugi. _

_Damn it._

But…the other voice…it was strangely _feminine_.

Isis didn't have many girl friends, usually she kept to herself when it came to the catty manners of girl problems. Malik couldn't even name any of her childhood friends that had been of the same sex. The only ones he could think of that she had remotely been interested in as friends and acquaintances were Jounouchi's sister, Mai, and…

_Anzu._

No, it couldn't be her.

Could it?

Why would Isis invite _that girl _out of all the girls that…

It made no sense.

Unless she was up to something.

There were a few more words said, and the door to the bathroom slid open, followed by the front door closing and locking behind whoever left. He assumed it was the other girl that had left, leaving his sister alone with him.

He could hear footsteps, light and airy with a faint sound of clinking, padding down the hall towards him. His furrow increased as she tried to think about what could possibly be going on.

That was when _she _entered the doorframe.

Oh, yes, Isis was definitely up to something.

To say he was surprised when he saw Anzu enter the room - wearing a large, baggy robe and a strange headband, a fresh blush gracing her cheeks - was an understatement.

That wasn't anything compared to what happened next.

She walked over to a CD player that was conveniently placed on the table across the room, and pressed play. The clinking he heard before was coming from a series of golden rings that were around her ankles. The music that permeated the silence was something elegant, instrumental, with no sung words. Just a melody. A soft song that he knew by heart.

Anzu was blushing crazily now, and he felt his heart constrict at the sight of it. It still infuriated him that he could be so enraptured by a woman and not even be able to do anything about it. Maybe that was why this had happened. She took the center of the room, and it was only then that he realized that the coffee table and other pieces of furniture were conspicuously absent, leaving the whole room bare, except for the chair he sat in.

He was about to ask her what she was doing, when she lifted a finger to her lips, silencing him.

Then, she dropped her robe.

It was now Malik's turn to fight off a blush.

Anzu was scantily clad, in something he had never seen her wear before. Of course, he had seen her legs before in a skirt, and her slender arms in a sleeveless top, but this…this was completely different.

The cloth that she was wearing was a light fabric, almost see-through. The dress of what she was wearing reached her ankles, and two slits made their way up either of her thighs, revealing the creamy skin that resided there, stopping just short enough to preserve her modesty. The top she had on was wrapped around her breasts, and had no straps or sleeves to hold it up. The very fabric stopped just high enough to give him a full view of her flat, toned stomach.

He felt something stir in his stomach. The feeling wasn't unpleasant - quite the opposite, actually - and he found himself not being able to look away from her captivating eyes.

He saw her take in a breath and steel herself.

And Anzu started to dance.

If he had a problem taking his eyes off of her before, then now it was completely impossible.

Her hips swayed with the music as she turned and gracefully propelled her body through the air, long legs working their way to the music.

Not once did she take her eyes off of his.

She held him under her gaze, under her power, as she danced this seductress's dance, swaying to the music, closing her eyes every so often as she got too into it, but even when that occurred, Malik was at a loss. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and what she was doing, and various other activities that this was making him want to do.

But despite all his lustful thoughts, as Anzu moved to the beat of the drums and various flutes, he couldn't help but think about how utterly beautiful she was.

The first thing anyone would be struck by was her looks, of course. Her chocolate brown locks, shiny and healthy, and her large, innocent blue eyes that were looking at him with a not so innocent intent at this moment. Her figure was something that he found himself dreaming about, the creamy skin and the long, long legs, powered with lithe muscle. And her smile, of which could melt anyone's heart. Even the coldest soul would be putty.

But he had been fortunate enough to have seen the depths of her mind. Though his intentions had been impure at the time, he remembered controlling her during Battle City. He remembered being inside her mind and seeing her goals, her dreams, her thoughts, her fears. They were all so pure, so un-jaded, that he couldn't get that out of his mind as well.

Now, as she danced in front of him, he could only be reminded of her mind. At this moment, it was like she was showing him her very soul all over again.

She still danced, and he could see the slight sweat building on her skin as she moved yet closer to him. Her movements reminded him of a swan, graceful and beautiful at the same time, and her eyes connected with his own.

He didn't realize how worked up he was until he literally _growled _when she placed her hands behind him on the back of the chair, on either side of his head. Her eyes were locked onto his, but she kept the distance between their two bodies. It was almost physically painful how much he wanted to touch her, but he didn't. He only watched the pleasant way her hips rolled in the silky fabric.

Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, Anzu closed the distance. She moved into him, placing her knees on either side of his waist, straddling him. Malik hissed in pleasure as she rubbed against his lap. His breath blew over her face, causing her eyes to become even darker than they were before - changing from a bright sky to the deepest part of the ocean in a matter of seconds.

The music played around them, creating a somewhat calming atmosphere in contrast to the frenzied emotions bouncing between the two. She moved her hips to the beat as her face illuminated his vision, those eyes encompassing him.

"I love you." She whispered into his tanned ear, her teeth grazing the lobe slightly as her breath fanned across his cheek and into his hair. Her voice trembled with the realization, and she pressed her cheek to his. "I couldn't tell you before. I'm a coward, I'm afraid."

He was touched by her sudden admission, his heard racing inside his chest. How could she love something like him? He had done so many bad things in his life, and…_she loved him_.

He placed his hand on the side of her face and moved her face so he could look into her eyes. "I am also a coward."

The feel of his hand seemed to burn through her flesh, the warmth seeping into her very bones, and she closed her eyes just as his lips sealed themselves onto hers, and she knew he felt the same way.

He was kissing her. _Her. _And she kissed back so fervently that she almost didn't recognize herself. Her lips worked against his with such a passion that it almost scared her. She moved her hands from the headrest to roam about his chest. One of them found its way into his hair. The hand that was placed on her cheek stayed there, while his other one rested on the small of her back, bringing her closer still.

She pressed herself so close to him that she was sure that somehow they would mold into one being sooner or later. Her breasts were firmly planted against his chest, and he kissed her deeply.

"_Malik_." She breathed against his skin as she rubbed against his manhood, erect and straining against his pants. She felt an ache inside her that rang through her body and she looked down at him with want in her eyes, as well as the love she felt at this moment.

Her hands hooked themselves in his pants and his eyes opened as her lips parted from his own. He looked up questioningly at her, "Are you…sure?"

She nodded, steely determination setting in her eyes and that almost caused him to lose it then and there. He resumed kissing her, moving his lips downward as his hands worked to free the flimsy top from her breasts. He removed it and tossed it into the corner, just as Anzu rid him of his pants. Her hands gripped his shirt and she slid it off of him, throwing it, where it landed just beside her own top. He adjusted her dress around her waist so he could get access to her core.

"Really…are you…" Malik trailed off, looking into her azure depths with care, a strange emotion coming from the former evildoer.

Anzu gave a small nod and pressed herself tighter against him, lowering herself down over his length. With a whimpering sigh, she surrendered herself to him and lowered her shoulders in relief.

They rocked against each other, finding their climaxes, chanting each other's names.

As she cried his name a final time, she collapsed on top of him, holding him as close as she could muster.

Her thoughts were a flurry of things, and as Malik's breathing slowed beneath her, she found herself very content with the workings of the universe.

A slow smile spread across her lips, and she realized that she might be a better dancer than she originally thought.

* * *

_**End.**_

_Just a little smut for your day. A little MalikAnzu smut. It's not a full blown lemon, because I didn't really think that was the place for this little fic. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this story because I sure enjoyed writing it!_

_Thanks for reading! And please review! _


End file.
